1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating a plurality of LED units which can be conveniently replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been available since the early 1960's. Because of the relatively high light-emitting efficiency of LEDs, nowadays LED usage has been increased in popularity in a variety of applications, e. g., residential, traffic, commercial, industrial settings. Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a housing and a plurality of LED modules mutually independently mounted in the housing via multiple screws. The housing severs as a support for fixing the LED modules thereto, as well as a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by the LED modules to an ambient atmosphere.
However, since each LED module is individually installed on a corresponding part of the housing by screws, if a certain number of the LED modules in the housing are damaged and need to be replaced, it is cumbersome to disassemble the damaged LED modules from the housing one by one. In worse cases, when the number of the damaged LED modules is large, the dissembling work becomes more difficult and would spend so many times, which is extremely undesirable if the LED lamp is particularly in the case of some emergent lighting applications where an immediate replacement is imperative.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.